All I Needed
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: Shaylith is depressed. Her past is just too much for her to handle. It was like all the broken pieces of a window, all the pointy shards scattered away to nothingness, and if you weren't careful, you would get pricked. He hated seeing her like this. Maybe, just maybe... he could help her.


Yay! It took me all night but I've written my second story! It's based off my hunter and Thollo's paladin! I hope you all like it. :3

Please don't go crazy with the whole Illidan thing. It's fanfiction for a reason my loves!

Disclaimers? Well I obviously do not own World of Warcraft and Thollo. Shay's all mine though, and her kitten of course. ;D

Rated K+ for now... I don't see why I would up it to T and it's no where near a M. You nasty people. ;P

I guess that's it! Enjoy! :3

* * *

It was a cold day for Darnassus. Not something taken too lightly by Shaylith. She'd always hated it. She missed Outlands. She missed home… but it's not like she could go back to Black Temple, take over what Illidan left behind. What good would it do? She'd most likely end up like he did so many years ago. Look where "taking over the world" got Neltharion.

No. She had to change. Or atleast seem like she did. The people of Azeroth knew not of who she was. Who she _really_ was. Formally a Demon Hunter under Illidan's command… and formally his _wife. _Yeah. That's right. His _**wife.**_ I guess it's kind of ironic. Sure, he loved Tyrande… until she chose his brother. Really, the priestess missed out.

Illidan kept her well hidden from everyone. Only Kael'thas and Lady Vash knew of her. I guess you could say he didn't want her to be in danger. If anyone outside of Black Temple were to find out he had someone dear to him, then they'd most likely plot their death along with his. That was the last thing he wanted.

When the raid on Black Temple took place, Illidan refused to let Shaylith fight by his side. He would not allow his beloved to die along with himself. Leaving her behind was hard enough as it was. He forced his bow into her hand, and told her to flee. Though he was unaware she stood in the shadows and watched.

Once he fell to the ground, he was still alive. Barely, but alive. He looked her way, and smiled sadly. He now knew, that she had seen. What was left of his dieing heart broke, as he saw the tears running down her face. He uttered a very silent whisper, that was meant for her ears only…

"I'm sorry I have failed you, my love. You mustn't carry the burden of my death, for I brought it upon myself. I just hope that you can forgive me for all that has happened. You will live on, Shaylith… you must live on. You must remember that no matter what … I… love…"

The sentence was never completed.

Shaylith paced back and forth in her living area. She wiped the angry tear from her face with a huff and a sniffle. Picking up the wooden cup that sat on the table, she threw it across the room in an angry yelp. Just thinking about what happened…

"You should really watch where you throw things."

She looked up from the ground to see blue eyes watching her. The cup had just barely missed his face. Literally by an inch or two. His red and golden armor shined with the sunlight that was peeking through her window. His sword and shield sat proudly next to him against the wall. It was obvious to anyone who were to see the geezer was a Paladin. A really old one at that.

"Shut up old man, this is _my_ house after all. I will throw what I please, where I please." She barked back at him, clenching her fists in an angry ball. If she were to tighten her hold any harder, she was sure she'd drawl blood. She didn't care though, so what? He should know not to get on her bad side… especially when she's thinking about her past none the less.

Tora peered her head from her mistress' bed, the tiger sensing her distress. She proudly grumbled, stepping from her current spot on the bed, to Shaylith's leg. Tora nuzzled her head affectionately against her hand, taking the time to lick her fingers in a soothing manner, that and she rather enjoyed the salty taste. It was odd how animals could tell these things.

"Well you do kind of live in a tree, a tree that I'm sure the druids had something to do with. Don't you think they'd be kind of angry with you? For throwing cups and what not all around. I'm sure you are damaging their precious bark." Thollo crossed his arms, leaning back in the, obviously, wooden chair. The smirk on his face was all too hilarious. I mean really, old people smirking? Come on.

Shaylith sighed. She bit the inside of her cheek. She would not laugh at his rather silly joke. Not right now. She wasn't in the mood for laughing. Scratching behind Tora's right ear, she could hear her kitten purr softly. She sighed again, sitting across from her friend. Covering her eyes with her hands, her snowy white hair fell softly over her shoulders. She wasn't up for braiding it today…

Placing a hand on her knee, Thollo watched her with pale blue eyes. She was just so broken… it was hard for him to look at her like this. She had been so much of a daughter to him, a daughter that his wife could never bare. He cared and loved her like his own, if he had any that was. She was honestly the closest thing to a best friend anyone could ask for. I'm sure she could say the same for him.

"Come on Shay… you're stronger than this! Do you think Illidan would want you to mope around because of something you didn't do?" That's right. He knew about it. He was the _only_ one who knew. He guessed Shaylith trusted him enough to tell him, or maybe she just had to tell _someone_. Even she knew that keeping things locked away wasn't good for well health. Thinking about it now... it could've been a little of both.

"I could've saved him" She said, her voice shaken. He could tell she was crying. "I could've helped. H-he gave me his bow before he told me to leave… I… I could've…" She stopped short, gasping as she was pulled into a tight hug. It was warm and welcoming…

"There wasn't anything you could have done Shaylith. If you were to step in, then you would have died too and that is not something he would have wanted. He wanted you to live, and be happy. To be strong and thrive! He still watches over you, he never left your side." Kissing the top of her forehead, he smiled. She knew he was right. The old man always was…

"Hey Thollo?" Shay asked, pulling away from the tight hug. She shivered slightly at the cold, now wishing she didn't pull away so fast. She quickly wiped the rest of her salty, clear tears away, as If just realizing she had been crying.

"Yes, what is it?" The spark of curiosity in his faded eyes made her want to laugh.

"I wanted to thank you, for being there for me, I mean. Without you I feel as if I wouldn't be able to move on. You truly are… my best friend." She hugged him again. Tora chuffed, shoving her way past the two to join in on the hug. Shaylith laughed at this. Her kitten truly was something else...

He chuckled, hugging _them back. _The smile on his face never leaving.


End file.
